Bubble bath time
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Liza of the Bedroom, Katy XX, Emma Wankit, Jossan Gold, Lena Kukinova and Gina Vagina III of Scotland.**

* * *

**Bubble bath time**

**Jessie Prescott is relaxing in the Ross family's bubble bath with a glass of wine.**

**She also have headphones in her ears, listening to her favorite music.**

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie, masturbating in a casual slow way.

"Hi, babe." says Luke Ross as he enter the room.

"Dang it, Luke! Knock, okay? I'm naked here." says Jessie in anger.

"I can see and I like what I see." says Luke with a smile.

"Oh, no..." says Jessie when she notice the big bulge in Luke's baggy smelly sweatpants.

"Yeah, I'm horny." says Luke.

The reason Luke's sweatpants are so smelly is that he fart often.

"Please, leave the room, at once." says Jessie.

"Why? There's no way I'm gonna skip this chance." says Luke as he pull down his sweatpants and reveal his big hard dick ( he wear no boxers ).

"Chance to what...?" says Jessie.

"Fucking you, Jessica." says Luke.

"Are ya insane? I'm an adult, you're a kid. Not only that, I am your nanny for goodness' sake. Sure, you have a big dick, but that doesn't give ya the right to fuck me." says Jessie. "And don't refer to me as Jessica, I wanna be called Jessie."

"I'm not insane, just very horny." says Luke.

"You're not even supposed to know what that means." says Jessie.

"Oh, but I do, babe." says Luke, starting to jerk his dick.

"Stop. If you'd been my age, maybe I could let ya fuck me. You're not though so stop jerkin' off to me, now." says Jessie.

Jessie doesn't wanna have sex with a boy who is younger than her, but seeing that Luke has a big hard dick is making Jessie even more horny than she already is.

"Don't deny that you'd love to feel this dick in your pussy." says Luke.

"Fine! Off with the clothes and get in here with me." says Jessie.

"Awesome!" says a happy Luke as he quickly get naked and climb into the bath with Jessie, the woman he love.

"Let my pussy be penetrated by your big manly dick!" moans Jessie.

"Okay, babe!" moans Luke as he slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Jessie in a slutty voice.

"Nice, right?" moan Luke.

"Indeed...yes! Sexy! Ya sure know how to fuck!" moans Jessie, clearly enjoying being fucked by Luke.

"Because I've watched tons of porno!" moans Luke.

"Such a naughty pervert kid ya are! That's erotic!" moans Jessie.

"Thanks, babe! You're a true slut, for sure!" moans Luke.

"Holy shit, yeah! Lil' bit harder now...fuck harder!" moans Jessie.

"Alright, Jessica!" moans Luke, fucking harder.

"Yes! Exactly like that, boy!" moans Jessie in her best porno-voice.

"Fuck! Your pussy is awesome!" moans Luke.

"I'm glad ya enjoy my fuck-hole!" moans Jessie.

Jessie use pills so she doesn't care that Luke doesn't have a condom.

"I more than enjoy it, babe!" moans Luke. "I love you!"

"Awww! That's so cute!" moans Jessie, all horny.

"You're so fuckable!" moans Luke.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Jessie.

Luke is super happy to finally get to fuck the only woman he love.

"Babe, you've a wonderful sexy pussy!" moans Luke.

"And you've a really strong dick!" moans Jessie.

"Thanks, sexy Jessica! Fucking you is so damn nice!" moans Luke.

"I'm glad you enjoy me for sex, Luke!" moans Jessie.

"More than enjoy!" moans Luke, all horny as he fuck faster.

"Yes! Bang your slutty Jessie!" moans Jessie.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Luke.

Luke love fucking Jessie.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Jessie.

Jessie is just as horny as Luke is.

Fucking feels very good and cozy for both of them.

"Should I go get a condom?" says Luke.

"No, don't stop! And I'm on the pills so I can't get preggo!" moans Jessie.

"Awesome! Sexy!" moans Luke, happy that he will get to cum in Jessie's sweet pussy.

"Yeah!" moans Jessie.

"You're really fuckable!" moans Luke.

"Okay!" moans Jessie.

"Do I have a big enough dick?" moans Luke.

"Very much so. Your dick's very sexy." whisper Jessie with a slutty smile.

"Cool, babe!" moans Luke.

55 minutes later.

"Jessie...?" moans Luke.

"Yes, my fuck-boy!" moans Jessie.

"I'm gonna cum..." says Luke.

"Cum in me." says Jessie with an erotic smile.

"Ahhhh, fuck, yes!" moans Luke as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Mmmm, oh my gosh! Sexy!" moans Jessie as she get a big orgasm.

"That was the best thing I'ver done." says Luke. "You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do that."

"Ya really've got a huge slamin' crush on me, do ya, Luke?" says Jessie, her souther accent getting stronger.

"I sure do, Jessica." says Luke, his dick getting soft. He is about to pull out.

Before he can pull out, Jessie take action.

"Okay. Thank ya." says Jessie, giving Luke a kiss.

Luke get so turned on by the kiss that his dick is immediately ready for more fucking.

"Holy shit...that into me?" says Jessie, giggling when she feel Luke's dick getting hard again, stretching her pussy, in a good way of course.

"Can we do a 'round two'...? I'm ready for such, but maybe you're not." says Luke.

"Simply give me a moment or so to recharge myself, but don't pull out. Stay in me while I rest for just a bit." says Jessie.

"Alright, my sexy lady." says Luke.

"Your cum feels so warm and creamy. I like that." says Jessie.

"Thanks. I'm glad my dick and cum does not sink like fat poop." says Luke.

"On some days you do smell, but today you seem very clean and fresh." says Jessie.

"I actually took a shower a few hours ago." says Luke.

"Nice. You should be doin' that more often, ya know." says Jessie.

"That's a thing I can do if your pussy get to be mine to fuck anytime I want to." says Luke.

"Deal, but let's keep it a secret between us two." says Jessie.

"Of course." says Luke.

Jessie and Luke kiss each other.

"I love you Jessica Laura-Anne Prescott." says Luke.

"Oh...how do ya know my middle-name? I've never told anyone in the Ross family." says Jessie.

"Your college records. I looked them up to see what you studied and your middle-name was listed there." says Luke.

"Alright. I've had a quick rest now, fuck me again." says Jessie.

"With joy, babe!" maons Luke, starting to fuck again.

"Mmmm! So sexy!" moans Jessie.

Luke and Jessie are both happy and horny.

"I love you and your awesome pussy!" moans Luke.

"Thanks, Luke! Your dick's very good too!" moans Jessie.

"Nice that you like it so much!" moans Luke.

"Ya sure are a skilled fucker!" moans Jessie.

"Cool, Jessica! And you're a wonderful slutty woman!" moans Luke.

"I guess I'm a slutty lady! As a matter of fact, I surprise myself how much of a slut I really am!" moans Jessie.

"Embrace your slutty side, babe!" moans Luke.

"That I can do, for sure!" moans Jessie.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Luke.

"Indeed, my horny boy!" moans Jessie, all sexy and horny.

Luke is horny too.

"Fuck!" moans Luke.

"Mmmm, soooo damn sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Your pussy is really amazing!" moans Luke.

"Your dick's very nice as well, Luke!" moans Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessica!" moans Luke.

"My pleasure!" moans Jessie.

"And mine too!" moans Luke.

"Yeah!" moans Jessie.

Luke fuck harder and Jessie love that.

"You have the best pussy!" moans Luke.

"Okay, Luke!" moans Jessie.

"I wish I could do this forever!" moans Luke.

"That'd be sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

Despite having only fucked one 12 year old girl before today, Luke is skilled at fucking. More than enough skilled to give Jessie a ton of erotic awesome pleasure.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie.

"You're so sexy!" moans Luke.

"I'm glad ya think so!" moans Jessie.

"Trust me, you're a queen of sex!" moans Luke.

"And you're one talented fucker!" moans Jessie.

"Thanks!" moans Luke.

26 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans a very happy Luke as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Yeah...cum in me!" moans Jessie with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"That was awesome." says Luke as he gently and slowly pull out his dick from Jessie's pussy.

"It truly was, Luke." says Jessie.

Luke gives Jessie a kiss and then gets out of the bath and leave the room.

Jessie clean herself and then gets out of the bath as well.

She put on nice resh clothes and then goes to the kitchen to get a sandwich.

"Luke seemed more happy than he usually does." says Mrs Ross.

"Oh, I've no idea why." says Jessie, pretending to not know why Luk is so happy.

Mrs Ross fortunately does not suspect anything.

"Alright, Jessie. Could you investigate for me, but do it under the radar so Luke doesn't know that you're trying to discover?" says Mrs Ross.

"Yes." says Jessie.

Jessie grab a fish sandwich and a cup of coffee and walk to the living room.

She take a seat on the couch.

"Hi, Jessie." says Emma Ross as she enter the room with a bag of chips and a cup of tea.

Emma takes a seat next to Jessie.

"Do you know why Luke's so happy today?" says Emma.

"Not at all. I've no idea what's up with him." says Jessie.

"Okay." says Emma.

"Yeah. I've given up on tryin' to make sense of Luke's personality." says Jessie.

"Smart idea." says Emma.

"Indeed." says Jessie.

2 days later, Jessie and Luke once again have sex in the bubble bath.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
